


Seznam četby od musigneus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Seznamy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Pokračování povídky Nákupní seznam.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Seznamy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999483





	Seznam četby od musigneus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reading List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182489) by [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus). 



Voda vyšplíchla nebezpečně blízko k okraji vany, když se v ní Remus se spokojeným vydechnutím opřel. Bublinky, které Hermiona očarovala, aby ho namydlily, takže se bude moct vykoupat bez namáhání, jedna po druhé praskaly, jak se blížily splnění svého účelu, a nechávaly po sobě příjemnou, vzdáleně citrusovou vůni. Voda byla teplá a uvolňující, Remus si poprvé za celé týdny připadal čistý a, což bylo ze všeho nejlepší, byl na pár minut díkybohu _o samotě_. 

Nejdřív ho dojalo, jak se o něj děti horlivě starají, když ho byl raněn. Hermiona si okamžitě vzala na starost jeho lektvary a sestavila mu barevnou tabulku, aby věděl, v kterou denní či noční dobu a zda před jídlem nebo jídle je brát. Jednou z ní bude špičková lékouzelnice, bude-li ji to lákat – přísně se podívat už uměla na jedničku. Madam Pomfreyová by na ni byla pyšná. 

Harry a Ron se řídili jejími příkazy a pomáhali jí pečovat o něj a Remus jim byl za jejich starostlivost skutečně vděčný. Jen je to zkrátka... nezvyk, spíš než nepříjemnost, když se po tolika letech samoty někdo snaží předvídat každou jeho potřebu. Díkybohu, že už co nevidět začne škola. Moc dalších dnů takovéhohle zacházení jako s mrzákem už nesnese, ale bylo by vrcholně nevděčné, kdyby dětem oplatil jejich péči podrážděností. A rozuměl strachu ze ztráty dalšího blízkého, který Harryho nutil obletovat ho… 

Příjemné lechtání posledních bublinek, které se mu rozplynuly na prsou, mu připomnělo, že by si posledních pár minut samoty měl místo dumání nad svými až moc zapálenými ošetřovateli pořádně vychutnat, a tak v levé ruce sevřel svůj penis. Pěkně se vyhonit je přesně to, co potřebuje, aby se ještě pár dní, než děti odjedou do Bradavic, vydržel usmívat. Udělat si dobře neměl čas – a teď naposled ani soukromí – už pěkných pár týdnů. Vlastně od té trapné, uspěchané chvilky v Severusově skladu – ale na to zrovna teď vzpomínat nemínil. 

Jeho ruka s blížícím se vyvrcholením zrychlovala a Remusovi se soustředěním na pocity, které vyvolávala, zavíraly oči. Jo, tohle je ono; už to nebude trvat dlouho… 

Pevnou rukou se honil a povolil uzdu své fantazii. 

_Jdeš hned na věc, Lupine. Finesa ti nic neříká. Evidentně instrukce_ potřebuješ _…_

_Zpomal._

_Přejeď si palcem po žaludu – ano, takhle. Teď se druhou rukou pohlaď po prsou…_

Remus tiše zasténal, hluboko v hrdle, když se pravým palcem, poslušen onoho temného podbízivého šepotu, dotkl bradavky. 

„Zatraceně!“ 

Prudce otevřel oči a rychle odtáhl ruku, kterou se hladil po prsou. Loktem vrazil do šampónu, který mu Hermiona připravila, když mu napouštěla vanu, a ten s ránou spadl na zem. 

Odkud se vzalo tohle, sakra? _Nebude_ masturbovat ( _onanovat, honit se, dávat si rande s rukou…_ posmíval se mu tenký hlásek v hlavě) a myslet při tom na Severuse Snapea. Nebude! 

Dveře se s bouchnutím rozletěly a do koupelny vpadl s hůlkou v ruce Harry. „Není ti nic? Totiž…“ hlas se Harrymu vytratil, když uviděl Remuse, kterému zcela zjevně vůbec nic nehrozilo. 

Remus instinktivně hmátl po hůlce, ale v poseldní chvíli směr pohybu změnil a vzal do ruky ručník. Přetáhl si ho přes klín pro případ, že by za Harrym vrazila dovnitř Hermiona. Nebo pro případ, že ještě zůstalo něco, co Harry neviděl. 

„Nic mi _není_ , Harry,“ řekl a pak tón zmírnil, když Harry zrudl. „Jenom jsem shodil šampón.“ 

„Jasně. Tak já…“ 

Harry se otočil, aby předmětný šampón zvedl, a Remus se přece jen chopil své hůlky. „Děkuju, ale zvednu si ho sám.“ _Nejsem bezmocný._ „ _Accio_ šampón.“ 

Pocítil trochu provinilost, když Harry znova zčervenal. 

„Ehm… jasně. Promiň. Jenom – když jsem slyšel, teda myslel jsem…“ Harry se bezmocně rozmáchl, a pak vyhrkl: „To se vždycky koupeš s hůlkou?“ 

„Ty ne?“ 

Harry sebou trhl. „Jo. Jasně. Odteď budu. Ehm – Moodymu to neříkej?“ 

Remusovi se povedlo zasmát a Harry s poslední omluvou z koupeny vycouval. Remus upustil na zem zmáčený ručník a – tentokrát – zamumlal zamykací zaklínadlo. 

Znova se v chladnoucí vaně opřel, ale ani představy měkkého poprsí a jemně zakulacených boků v jeho penisu nevzbudily zájem o pokračování v masturbaci, a tak se po minutě z vody otráveně zvedl a vrátil se do postele. 

Tohle rozhodně nebylo poprvé, kdy se honil a někoho si u toho představoval; často si pro sebe vymýšlel bezejmenné, anonymní milenky. Tu a tam si, provinile, představoval, že je s někým, koho zná – ale jeho imaginární partnerky byly _vždycky_ , bez výjimky, ženy. 

Představovat si Severuse Snapea… Nemá něco s hlavou? 

\-------

Když se jeho samozvaní hlídači shodli, že už je dostatečně uzdravený, aby se dva dny na to účastnil řádové schůze, Remus už sám sebe přesvědčil, že to bylo jen oblouzení. Které bezpochyby způsobily… neobvyklé okolnosti, za kterých naposled došel k vrcholu. Neměl partnerku – _skutečnou_ partnerku – už tak dlouho, že ho Severusovy posměšné návrhy zasáhly hlouběji. 

A musel uznat, že Severus _má_ nádherný hlas. Bohatý, mnohostranný… Přece na tom nebylo nic divného, že Remusovi připadal… zajímavý. A byl to Severus, kdo ho naočkoval představou, jak tímhle hlasem mumlá _instrukce_. 

Bylo to jen tím hlasem. Rozhodně se mu nepostavil při _pohledu_ na Snapea. 

Remus vešel do kuchyně a Severus se na něj podíval, jen tak zběžně černýma očima přejel po jeho těle a nakonec jízlivě pozvedl obočí nad červení, kterou Remus cítil stoupat do tváří. 

K sakru. K sakru! Tohle není normální. 

Remus zděšeně strnul ve dveřích, dokud si neuvědomil, že na něj ostatní začínají zírat. 

Když si sedal, pečlivě si upravil hábit a po zbytek schůze svým očím a myšlenkám odhodlaně bránil stáčet se k Severusovi. 

\------

Následující den se mládež vrátila do Bradavic a Remus udělal to, co každý rozumný člověk, který narazí na problém. 

Vyrazil do knihovny. 

Už sice dávno vyrostl z pohodlného přesvědčení, že odpověď na každé dilema se dá najít v knize, stačí hodně číst. Přesto během let zjistil, že nashromáždit si o problému dostatek informací ho často redukuje do zvladatelných rozměrů. 

A tak se posadil v uličce „zdraví a rozmnožování lidí“ a po seslání diskrétního zaklínadla, aby si nikdo nevšímal, jaké knížky si bere z regálu, se pustil do čtení. 

_Coming Out: Jak to říct rodině, přátelům a sousedům. Takže si myslíte, že jste gay… Natřete město narůžovo!_

O několik hodin později vrátil poslední aspoň trochu zajímavý titul na polici, trochu omámený, ale maličko jistější. Evidentně nebylo nic neobvyklého, když si muž uvědomil, že ho přitahují jiní muži, v relativně pozdním věku. Nebylo to nenormální. Nebo aspoň o nic víc nenormálnější než být přitahován muži obecně. Rozhodně to bylo normálnější než být vlkodlak. Nic, za co by se musel stydět nebo si s tím dělat těžkou hlavu. Může si toho nevšímat, nebo to může… blíže prozkoumat. 

Jenomže si nebyl jistý, jak na to zkoumání jít, kdyby chtěl. Několik knížek mu docela pomohlo, ale v žádné nenašel _praktické_ rady. Ujišťování ano, ale instrukce ne. 

Ach bože. _Instrukce_ … 

Uvědomil si, když se přistihl napůl cesty do módního krámku s knihami u řeky, že jistý zájem blíže… něco zkoumat má. Představě, _na koho_ konkrétně míní svoje zkoumání zaměřit, se vyhnul a v krámě zamířil dozadu. 

Vybral si rychle, celý rudý po té, co se ho mladá prodavačka zeptala, jestli mu nemůže nějak pomoct. Přál si, aby i tady mohl použít totéž kouzlo na odpoutání pozornosti jako v knihovně. Jak vůbec někdo mohl tyhle knížky najít a přečíst si, aniž by přitom neumřel hanbou? 

Mohl si dovolit jen jednu knihu, a tak si vybral tu, co mu připadala nejobsáhlejší – nebo aspoň vypadala, že má nejvíc obrázků – i přes její otravně veselý tón. 

Napůl cesty do sídla Řádu se na chvíli zastavil v jedné boční uličce, aby křiklavou obálku přeměnil na obal nového pojednání o orientální obranné magii, na kterou si myslel v Krucáncích a kaňourech, ale neměl na ni peníze, a okamžitě si připadal nenápadnější. 

Jak se ukázalo, nebyla taková obezřetnost nutná, neboť v domě nikdo jiný nebyl. Usadil se na pohovku v přijímacím salónu a po ještě jednom kradmém pohledu na obrázky v páté kapitole nalistoval na začátek. První kapitola naneštěstí nebyla moc zajímavá a výlet do mudlovského Londýna ho zmohl víc, než myslel… 

_Byl zase ve vaně, ale tentokrát nebyl sám. Na prsa mu vyšplíchla voda, jak se někdo další posadil proti němu – Severus. Černé vlasy mu padaly do tváře, takže mu nebylo vidět do očí, a Remus mu je chtěl odhrnout, ale zjistil, že má ruce připoutané k držáku na ručník nad hlavou._

_„Severusi…“ řekl nejistě._

_„Ššš, Lupine,“ přikázal mu Severus a netrpělivým pohybem si vlasy odhrnul. „Ukážu ti, jak se to dělá.“_

_„Co jak se -“_

_Zbytek dechu ho opustil jako překvapené zasyčení, když Severus namydlenýma rukama přejel po jeho spoutaných pažích, po jeho prsou, hladil jeho bradavky, až ztvrdly. Remusovy boky se samy od sebe pozvedly a Severus se ušklíbl._

_„Tohle taky.“_

_Jeho dlouhé prsty se zavřely kolem Remusovy erekce a Remus zasténal a ochotně přirazil, a bylo mu jedno, když je Severus oba posunul tak, že Remusovy nohy teď ležely na jeho ramenou, bylo mu jedno, že na jeho otvor tlačí něco pevného a kluzkého. Proč se toho tak bál? Vždyť to bylo úžasné…_

_„Líbí, Lupine?“_

_„Ano… Severusi, ano…“_

_„Lupine?“_

_Ne – proč Severus přestává?_

„Lupine!“ 

Remus se v mžiku s trhnutím probudil. „Severusi? Co- auvaj!“ Musel toho nachodit víc, než na co bylo jeho tělo po tolika dnech v posteli připravené; každý sval v jeho těle jako by mu spánkem na nepohodlné pohovce ztuhl. 

„Promiň, Severusi, co jsi to říkal?“ zeptal se a cukl sebou, když se snažil vmasírovat si trochu citu do pravé ruky, která se mu během spánku nějak dostala nad hlavu. 

Nedíval se na něj Severus nějak divně?“ 

„Ptal jsem se, proč spíš takhle, Lupine,“ řekl Severus. Lehce posměšně dodal: „To se už všechny postele v téhle zahnívající díře konečně rozpadly?“ 

Remuse tak zaneprázdnilo uvažování, jestli kus svého snu nepronesl nahlas, že si nevšiml, že mu knížka sklouzla z klína, dokud se Severus nesehnul, aby ji zvedl. 

„Ne!“ řekl naléhavým hlasem, když ji Severus otvíral. „To – já –“ 

Severus pozvedl obě obočí a koutek úst se mu zkroutil nahoru, když se přes vršek knížky na Remuse podíval. Ustoupil, aby se vyhnul jeho výpadu po knize a ušklíbl se. „Ale, ale, Lupine. Kdo by to byl řekl?“ protáhl a pustil se do čtení. 

„Je gay, nebo není? Takže, pánové, teď když už jste se prokousali první kapitolou a víte (díky našemu šikovnému seznámku ze strany 13), že jste gayové, jste připraveni pokročit dále. Jak na to, ptáte se. Zrak vám padl na nějakého sexy kluka a stojíte před otázkou – je, nebo není? Totiž je gay a má zájem? Teď se dočtete, jak to poznat – a jak si s ním začít, pokud je odpověď ano.“ 

Severus knihu sklonil, tvář zkřivenou znechucením. „ _Co_ je tohle za slátaninu, Lupine?“ 

Remus na něj jen zíral a jen hořel. Těžko mohl přiznat, že si ji koupil kvůli těm obrázkům, i když to byla pravda… 

Zvedl se na nohy a vytrhl mu knihu z rukou. „Nic. Jenom jsem… Teda, chci říct…“ 

„Bojíš se, že jsi gay, Lupine?“ zeptal se Severus uštěpačně. 

„ _Ne_ , já…“ Elegantní odpověď neexistovala, tak se Remus rozhodl jednoduše vyklidit pozice, dokud mu ještě zbývala nějaká důstojnost. „Na tom nezáleží. Dobrou noc, Severusi,“ řekl a zamířil ke dveřím. 

Severus si odfrkl. „Můžeš si přestat dělat starosti, Lupine. Tahle tvoje… osobní krize je bezdůvodná. Vyhonit se v přístěnku, za jehož dveřmi je jiný muž, z tebe gaye neudělá,“ ušklíbl se. „ _Já_ jsem homosexuální. _Ty_ ne – viděl jsem, jak se díváš po Nymfadoře Tonksové, když si myslíš, že tě nikdo nevidí.“ 

„Děkuju, Severusi, ale nedělám si starosti.“ Tváře Remusovi zahořely ještě víc, ale podařilo se mu promluvit klidným a vyrovnaným hlasem. „Vím, že nejsem homosexuální. Ve skutečnosti jsem dospěl k závěru, že jsem bisexuální.“ 

Severus vypadal trochu nesvůj – evidentně to nebyla odpověď, kterou čekal – a Remus té příležitosti využil k útěku. Se zdvořilým přikývnutím vyšel na chodbu. 

V půlce cesty do schodů si uvědomil, že mu Severus na jednu jeho otázku odpověděl. 

Severus je gay. 

No. Už nějakou dobu měl takové podezření, ale překvapovalo ho, že to Severus – Severus, který _nikdy_ nemluvil o svém soukromí – tak otevřeně přiznal. 

Už byl ve svém pokoji, když si uvědomil ještě něco – Tonksovou. Severus si všiml, že pokukuje po Tonksové? 

Remus se pomalu usmál. Možná že Severus odpověděl na obě jeho otázky: je gay a má zájem. 

Rozsvítil si lampičku a přeskočil na pátou kapitolu. Může koneckonců praktické rady potřebovat dřív, než se naděje.

\- konec -


End file.
